


Joyride

by kelex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen take the Impala for a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> [this picture right here](http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n279/mobilepower3/SN_HM/SN_HM_1042.jpg) inspired me.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car, man." Jensen was perched on the hood of the Impala--one of them, anyway, the one he was normally allowed to drive, waiting for Jared to come out of the apartment. His knee was bent, foot resting on the bumper as his arm rested on his thigh, tossing the keys from hand to hand. "Move your ass."

Jared was locking the door when Jensen yelled at him, and he shoved his own house keys into his pocket as he started down the steps. Paused, as he took Jensen's sprawl in, and gave a languid grin of his own. "Where we goin'?"

"Does it matter?" As Jared walked by, Jensen slid off the hood of the car and walked to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel and running his hands over it. While lacking in a lot of the features of modern cars, Jensen still had a great admiration for this car, mostly because in his mind, Dean had gotten a lot of ass in the back seat. Much as Jensen had been getting lately, which probably *also* explained Jensen's love of the car. 

"Not really, no." Jared got in beside him, stretching his long legs out and giving a sigh of relief. He appreciated the fact this car didn't shove his knees up under his chin, and he gave a grin as the car cranked. "Itchy?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jensen grunted the reply as he pulled the car out on the road, and after a few minutes, turned off the main road onto one of the quiet side roads that led to the middle of fucking nowhere. There were a lot of those roads in Vancouver--fewer than there used to be, but still, enough. 

Jared reached out and let his hand stroke over Jensen's taut thigh without saying a word. For all his laid-back nature, Jensen got more tightly wound when it came to work than he did, and sometimes long days without a break got him tired and moody--as it obviously had now. 

Jensen didn't say anything as he took the two-lane blacktop, just spread his legs a little to invite Jared's fingers in. 

And Jared took the invitation, his warm hand sliding over Jensen's crotch, palm shaping itself and cradling Jensen's cock nestled behind denim and zippers and cotton. He gave small, teasing rubs every now and then, just studying Jensen's profile as he drove, and then grinned as he pulled over to the side of the road. "Are we there yet?" Jared asked softly, smiling as his fingers flicked Jensen's zipper open. 

Jensen sucked a breath in. "Yeah, we're there." He shifted towards Jared's fingers, lifting his hips and letting those large, long fingers reach in and stroke. He gave a deep, guttural sigh as more of Jared's hand worked its way into his jeans, reaching up to open the button on his jean to give him more room to work. 

Jared obliged, stroking Jensen's cock in his fist, thumb teasing the underside of the head for several moments before easing his hand out entirely and licking his hand. 

"Oh, fuck," Jensen murmured, watching Jared's tongue slide over his hand and he groaned softly. "C'mon, Jare." 

"Need more room, Jen," Jared answered, leaning over to nuzzle against the good-smelling warmth of Jensen's neck, nibbling his scruffy jaw line.

"C'n fix that," Jensen slurred, hitching his jeans up on one hip just enough to keep them from falling off as he got out of the car, and went to perch on the hood. It was still hot from the drive over, and Jensen let his jeans fall open as he leaned back, the heat from the engine and hood warming his skin. It just added to the flush all over his body, causing him to break out in a fine sheen of sweat. 

Jared followed almost on his heels, getting out of his side of the car as quickly as he could, long legs getting slightly tangled up so that by the time he got out, Jensen was already sprawled out on the hood, thighs spread and jeans open, with nothing but a stripe of skin peeking out of the low-slung waistband. And it was in that second Jared realized he'd been able to stroke as much as he had before because Jensen wasn't wearing underwear, and he whined. Deep and hoarse in his throat, his hand palming his own cock as he came around to the front of the car. "Fuck, Jen."

"Kinda the idea," Jensen answered, his hands sliding over his hips and pushing his jeans down just a little further, revealing more skin as his white t-shirt rucked up higher over his stomach, revealing a body nearly as hard as Jared's. 

Jared's hands went immediately to Jensen's stomach, rubbing over the slick skin, licking a trail up from his navel to the hem of the shirt as his hands roughly yanked the unzipped fly wide. "Tease, Jen. Such a tease, laid out like this, wanna suck you and fuck you and drain you dry." His hand gripped Jensen's cock tightly, giving it firm strokes as his other hand slid over a thigh before palming warm balls. 

Jensen groaned at that, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare at Jared, tongue flickering out to lick his lips. "Stop talking," he said, letting the car hood and one elbow take his weight as he reached up with the other hand, dragging Jared's mouth down to his for a kiss. Hot and hard, Jensen's tongue teased immediately into Jared's mouth, his hips bucking up into Jared's fist as teeth grazed his lips. His hand tightened on the back of Jared's neck, nails scraping lightly under the hairline as the kiss broke with a soft, wet pop. 

Jared stopped talking, licking his lips and still tasting Jensen on them as he leaned over his friend's body. He could feel the heat radiating up from the engine even as it cooled down, and braced his hands on the hood. His fingers and toes curled as he leaned forward, sucking kisses back down the strip of stomach he'd just licked, then gently nudged his chin against Jensen's cock. His lips pursed as he blew a hot breath across the head, smiling as he watched it twitch lightly under the attention. 

Probably wasn't the best time to notice it, but like the rest of him, Jensen's cock was pretty. But that was about all the thinking Jared had time to do before sliding his pursed lips over the head, teasing it with soft kisses. 

Jensen's hands balled into fists and he banged them on the hood beneath him. The urge to grab Jared's hair and drag his mouth down the entire length of his cock was close to overwhelming, and Jensen tried to beat it down. 

Surprisingly, the hand that was teasing Jensen's balls let go, and slid up his leg to wind through one of Jensen's hands, unballing the fist and linking fingers. Jensen squeezed instead, his other clenched hand loosening at the soothing touch to slide through Jared's hair. He tugged lightly, and was rewarded with Jared's mouth finally opening for his cock. 

Jared's eyes closed as Jensen's dick slid over his tongue and into his mouth. He pushed his head down as Jensen thrust up, familiarity with this rhythm letting Jensen push nearly to the hilt on the first stroke. Vaguely he heard groans coming from under him, and he didn't even have to open his eyes to know exactly how Jensen's body was moving. He knew there was sweat, felt the damp spots on the white t-shirt, knew from experience it'd be dripping off the small of his back.

Jensen was rocking against the car, feeling the vehicle bounce on its shocks as he pushed into Jared's throat. The stroke of tongue and the occasional nip of teeth that tugged his head made him groan, his grip on Jared's hand tightening as he tried not to yank too roughly on the shaggy brown hair between his fingers. His feet pressed flat against the grill, knees bent as he lifted his lower body, cock sliding deeper into Jared's throat with every movement. 

Jared's hand let go of Jensen's at that, and moved instead to brace against Jensen's hips, offering support as he finally let the last bit of Jensen's cock penetrate his throat. He moaned, deep in his throat, grunting when Jensen pulled out and thrust in again. The vibrations of Jared's moans made Jensen's entire body jerk, sliding slickly across the hood as Jared's hands steadied him. 

Jared used his size and strength to hold Jensen down, pinning him to the black metal as his head started to bob in earnest, teeth dragging teasingly along the shaft as he sucked and slurped messily at the head. Slick with a mix of saliva and precome, Jared was able to swallow Jensen's cock faster, suck harder at the thick shaft as he teased with his tongue. 

Jensen was struggling to move, both hands fisting in Jared's hair and abandoning gentle as he yanked, trying to make him move faster, suck harder, loosen his grip, *something.* "Jare, *please,*" he choked out, banging the back of his head against the hood as he tried uselessly to squirm.

The needy wail of his name had Jared sucking harder, all teasing and everything else gone as he concentrated solely on getting Jensen off. His own cock was a throbbing ache against his leg, and he let go of Jensen with one hand, just long enough to straighten one of Jensen's legs. His cock jumped as he leaned against Jensen's thigh, humping frantically as he sucked hard, teeth scraping roughly. 

Jensen gave another cry of Jared's name when he felt the hot pressure of Jared's dick pressed against his leg, chafing against both sets of denim as Jared sucked. His hands let go of their grip in Jared's hair as his palms slapped against the hood, pushing against the one-handed grip as he started to come. 

Jared's throat tightened as he started to swallow, reluctant to let Jensen's cock slide out even a little until he was completely spent. He let go of Jensen entirely, keeping his mouth glued to his cock as Jensen's hips thudded against the hood. Legs wrapped around his waist before he realized it, and Jensen pushed himself up a moment later, yanking at Jared's collar to pull him off. 

He let go slowly, licking Jensen clean as he slid out, and then gave in to the frantic tugs that dragged him up to Jensen's mouth for another kiss. Jensen's tongue licked at Jared's mouth, seeking out his taste mixed with Jared's as his legs squeezed Jared's hips meaningfully. 

Jared gave Jensen a grin through the sweaty mop that fell tangled in his eyes, and slid his hands over Jensen's thighs. Pulling him to the edge of the hood, Jared pulled Jensen's jeans down, and slowly untwined the legs from around his waist to pull them completely off. 

Naked from the waist down, Jensen moved his legs back around Jared's waist and leaned back against the car hood, offering himself to Jared with a half-lidded look of complete satiation. Jared leaned forward, sliding his fingers into Jensen's mouth, and then dragged the damp fingertips over his full lower lip. "You want me to fuck you, you have to ask me with those pretty lips wrapped around my dick first," he murmured into Jensen's ear, biting the lobe sharply. "And I haven't heard you ask yet."

The End


End file.
